


First To Ask Out

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles wants to ask Derek to go to Hogsmeade with him for Halloween, but what if he says no?Meanwhile Derek wants to ask Stiles to Hogsmeade but he overheard him tell Scott he was going to ask someone else. Should he try to beat him to the punch before he can ask the other person?





	First To Ask Out

“So have you asked him yet?!” Scott asked excitedly as he sat down next to Stiles in the great hall.

“Shhhh!!!” Stiles hushed. “He’s a werewolf, you know, and sitting like 20 feet away!” he hisses.

Scott, at least, looks a little sheepish. “So,” Scott says, pointedly whispering now, “have you asked him to go with you to Hogsmeade yet? Halloween is in like three days!”

Stiles groans and buries his head in his arms on the table. “I know! I just… what if he says no? What if he’s already going with someone? What if he just looks at me and laughs?!”

With a frown, Scott looks across the hall at Derek, the man in question, and sees him eating with a few people, laughing at something that was said.

“I don’t think he’d laugh at you. He doesn’t seem like that kind of person? Besides, have you seen the way he stares at you in transfiguration class? It’s like you’re Harry Potter or something.”

Stiles blushes. “No he doesn’t.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever, Stiles. You need to ask him already. You said you would last week, and then two days ago and then yesterday. It’s getting down to the wire, and I mean, you’re welcome to come with Allison and I, but…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles says, waving Scott off. “You’ve got a big thing planned to woo her over butterbeers, I know. I’ll do it okay. Later."

Scott narrows his eyes at him and stares.

“Tomorrow,” Stiles replies.

Scott continues to stare.

“After our class.”

Pleased with this, Scott’s face relaxes. “I’m holding you to that, Stiles.”

“That’s why you’re my bestie,” Stiles says with a smile even though inside he’s freaking out.

~

“The Hogsmeade trip is in three days,” Erica says when Derek sits besides her in the common room.

“Um, I knew that, thank you?” Derek says, pulling out his quill and parchment and the book he borrowed from the library.

“Well, I just thought I’d remind you since you informed all of us you were going to bring someone and this someone has yet to be named.”

Derek sighs. “Because I don’t want you to attack him before I even get a chance to ask him.”

Erica’s eyes glitter. “It’s a boy?!”

Derek groans, realizing he should’ve used an ambiguous pronoun. Now Erica’s never going to stop hounding him until she can figure it out.

“Do I know him? Is he in our house? Is he our age? Is he in one of our classes? I mean he has to be, right? O.M.G. Derek, who is it?! You can’t leave me hanging!”

“I most certainly can,” he says, ignoring all of her questions and opening his book. He buries his face in it, tuning out Erica’s pointed sighs and hissed “Dereks” to get his attention. She eventually gives up and returns to her own homework.

The thing is… he thought for sure he would’ve asked Stiles already, but then he overheard him talking to his friend Scott about asking someone. Suddenly Derek didn’t want to ask Stiles because he clearly had someone in mind already, and the last thing he wants is for Stiles to grimace and admit he already has a date.

Only he heard Scott ask Stiles this morning if he’d ask the person yet, and it didn’t sound like Stiles had. Maybe Derek still had a chance to ask Stiles before he could ask someone else? Would that be mean to do?

Although, it’s not like Derek should _know_ that Stiles is going to ask someone, it’s just that sometimes he can’t turn his werewolf hearing off, especially when it comes to Stiles. He knows he shouldn’t, has heard plenty of lectures from his parents and Laura about eavesdropping, but he can’t help it with Stiles. He always wants to listen to him, know where he is, and okay maybe that’s creepy, but it’s not like he does it on purpose. It’s like his body does it automatically, and sometimes he doesn’t even realize it.

Which, that’s probably something he should ask his mom about, but first he’s gotta get a date with Stiles. He’ll ask him for sure, tomorrow, after class. And if Stiles has already asked someone, then, he’ll accept that and be okay. Probably.

~

Transfiguration is usually Stiles’s favorite class, but today he wants it to be over already and it is taking _forever_. Scott keeps giving him subtle looks throughout class, like he thinks Stiles will chicken out and forget what he promised to do afterwards. And yeah okay maybe he would’ve, but does Scott need to stare at him every 20 seconds?! He gets it okay, Scott!

 _Finally_ , class is dismissed, and Stiles ignores Scott’s narrowed gaze and gathers up his books and scans the room to find Derek. Derek is also gathering up his books, so Stiles decides he’ll wait until he’s done and walking out of the room before he pounces.

Before he can do that though, Derek looks up and spots him staring, and suddenly Stiles is frozen in place. Derek smiles and waves slightly and grabs his bag and starts walking towards Stiles who is still standing next to his desk.

“Uh, hey, Stiles,” Derek says as he approaches.

“Derek, hey! Hi. Hello. Sup?”

Slightly puzzled, Derek answers, “Uh, nothing? I was wondering, could I talk to you real quick? Or do you have to get to your next class?”

“Oh, uh, no, I’ve got time. Sure.” Derek waves for Stiles to lead the way out of the classroom and down the hallway, and Stiles is panicking as he walks.

What if Derek heard him talking to Scott and knows Stiles is going to ask him out, and this is his way of telling Stiles he doesn’t need to bother? Maybe he’s trying to be a nice guy and break it to him gently before Stiles can embarrass himself by asking? Scott had said he seemed nice, wouldn’t laugh at him. Stiles isn’t sure he likes this scenario any better than the laughing though to be honest.

They finally stop in an out of the way corner of the castle. Stiles thinks it’s the way towards the Hufflepuff common rooms, but he always gets slightly turned around when coming out of class with the staircases changing.

“Hey, so,” Derek starts, but Stiles cuts him off.

“Look, I need to say something first.”

“Uh, okay?” Derek looks a little nervous, and Stiles isn’t sure why _he_ would be the nervous one in this scenario.

“The Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, and--”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk--”

“Look, Derek, I get it, you don’t want to go with me and I appreciate you trying to save me the embarrassment of being rejected, but I need to know the reason. Am I annoying or something? Do I smell? I can handle it, Derek. I’m all about constructive feedback. Let me have it.” Stiles stands there, eyes closed and waving for Derek to “let him have it.”

Derek doesn’t even know what just happened. He says as much. “Uh, what? Stiles, what are you talking about?”

Stiles sighs and opens his eyes to stare at Derek. “I know you probably overheard Scott and I about me asking you out.” Derek flushes, which Stiles takes as confirmation. “And clearly this is you trying to stop me from making a fool of myself, which I appreciate.”

“No, Stiles, you’ve got it all wrong. I… I did hear you talking to Scott about taking someone to Hogsmeade.” At the confession, Stiles nods, like he’s got this all figured out already and just giving Derek the courtesy of saying it out loud. “But, I didn’t know that someone was me. I was worried you were going to ask someone else before I got to ask you! That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade.”

Suddenly Stiles stops nodding and looks up at Derek, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. “Wait, what? Say that again?”

Derek grins and steps up closer to Stiles. “Stiles, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow for Halloween?”

Stiles’s smile grows wide, and he bobs his head. “I will totally go with you only if you sit by me at the Halloween feast beforehand?”

“I’d love to,” Derek replies, biting his lip to hold back his growing smile.

When they finally make it to their next classes, hand in hand, walking in seconds before class starts, both Scott and Erica roll their eyes and mutter “finally” under their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
